Primal Mage Path
<--Sorcerer Class Primal Mage is one of the two possible paths for sorcerers in Destiny of the Fated. It calls from sources of arcane and elemental force and is limited to the use of the Red, Blue, Orange, and Green Gamuts of magic; a primal mage may learn freely from these four Gamuts of magic. A sorcerer may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Primal Mage. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the sorcerer reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the sorcerer meets its requirement criteria. By learning an ability of a particular Gamut, a sorcerer is considered a mage of that color in addition to being a sorcerer and in addition to their path. -- -- Description: Sorcerers who rely on arcane forces to conjure their magic. Primal Mages have a vast variety of magic at their disposal and may choose to focus on a single school or Gamut of magic, or to mix and match abilities to suit their needs from several Gamuts of magic. -- -- Provides: Red Gamut Spells Blue Gamut Spells Orange Gamut Spells Green Gamut Spells Mana Regeneration -- -- Starting Abilities: (5) - Red Gamut, Blue Gamut, Green Gamut, Orange Gamut, Warcasting, Arcane Mastery (1) - Primal Mage (must be Mana) -- -- -- Primal Mage Mana (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Passive Effect - Primal Mage Grants the sorcerer with a pool of mana, allows the casting of and restricts the sorcerer to the use of spells of the Red, Blue, Green, and Orange Gamuts of magic. Regenerates +1 Mana every turn of combat. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Wizardry (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Magick) Passive Effect - Primal Mage Focuses the sorcerer's magic to a single Gamut, allowing the sorcerer to learn additional spells from that Gamut but forsaking their knowledge of all others; {the sorcerer must declare a single Gamut and the sorcerer may only learn spells from this Gamut}; any spells already learned outside of the selected school of magic are forgotten, and the sorcerer may learn new spells in their place. Any spells that require synergy with another Gamut have all effects unlocked automatically; any spells that require prerequisite knowledge of another spell may be learned regardless of if the sorcerer has learned the spell typically required; the sorcerer may learn spells they meet the level requirements of, regardless of if they have learned a spell from the previous tier of that school of magic The sorcerer may learn two spells in addition to this ability, when it is learned. Changes the sorcerer's path to (Color) Wizard, where (Color) is the color of the declared Gamut; they may continue to learn abilities from this skill-tree. -- -- Magick (Requires Level 10 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, no Wizardry) Passive Effect - Primal Mage Shares the sorcerer's focus among the Gamut's of magic, granting the sorcerer an understanding of all types of Primal Magic. The sorcerer immediately learns from the Red Gamut: Kindle, Rain, and Wind. The sorcerer immediately learns from the Blue Gamut: Magic, Glow, and they may choose either Slow or Haste. The sorcerer immediately learns from the Green Gamut: of the Wilds, Sapling, and Dust. The sorcerer immediately learns from the Orange Gamut: Phaseshift, Detect Life], and Pact. If the sorcerer already knows three or more of the spells they would learn from this ability, they may instead learn an additional spell of their choice. Changes the sorcerer's path to Chromatic Wizard; they may also be referred to as a Rainbow Mage; they may continue to learn abilities from this skill-tree. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes